


[TTS Podfic] Rescue

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, John Watson is BAMF, M/M, Mad Doc Watson, Sherlock's military kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Sherlock wasn't entirely sure he'd heard all the stories of what John -- Mad Doc Watson -- had gotten up to while a soldier. Then again, how many crazy things can one man do?A run-in with someone at a hospital has him reevaluating that. Apparently, John's been hiding things from him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[TTS Podfic] Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893966) by [ThetaSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yctujt4xy0dertv/rescue.mp3/file). 7.50MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
